


Ocean's Lullaby

by applepals



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepals/pseuds/applepals
Summary: On the vast seas in a quaint little pirate ship two lovebirds harmonized under the night sky.





	Ocean's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> "Ocean's Lullaby" was based on [@8-legs](http://8-legs.tumblr.com/post/123953845467/okay-but-this-makes-me-really-hapy) beautiful LuSopp fanart. I fell in love with the idea of Luffy and Usopp dancing together right away so I just had to write a fic about it! @8-legs, thank you for all that you do!
> 
> Also, I would recommend that you listen to "[Waves (Feat. Pepa Knight) - Japanese Wallpaper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTzyMxfTZv0)" while reading because that song inspired a lot of what I had to say! If you can, have that playing in the background. 
> 
> By the way, "Ocean's Lullaby" is set before the time-skip, so keep that in mind. Thank you, and happy reading!

After a long day of adventuring the Straw Hat crew were happily greeted with a quiet night out on the sea. A lively family dinner was had, delicious desserts were eaten and spirited chats drifted into the tides. Following behind hours of fun, the moon ushered them to bed and the stars had tucked them in.

The girls, Nami and Robin, were fast asleep dreaming their hearts out. Nami, of course, dreamt of buried treasure and Robin dreamt about unlocking secrets of the past. Now, as for the boys? They as well, were in a deep slumber… except for two. Zoro had his head full of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world, Chopper imagined himself as the best doctor around and Sanji fantasized about finding The All Blue (and tons of beautiful women).

Everyone was in their own little world and the soft rocking of The Going Merry kept the Straw Hat Pirates dreams afloat, but as for Luffy and Usopp? They were nowhere to be found in la-la land. Actually, they were nowhere to be found in the boys living quarters at all! You see, instead of being tucked away and sleeping in hammocks… they were dancing outside in the cool ocean breeze. The gentle waves splashing against The Merry seemed to have created a rhythm for them to sway amidst the night air while holding each other close.

Having slowly lead Usopp’s waist towards his, Luffy hugged Usopp’s lower back and rested his face in the nape of his neck, which was always so warm and welcoming. All the while Usopp wrapped his arms around Luffy’s neck, subtly being able to have felt soft locks of hair underneath a special straw hat brush against his skin. There had been no space between them. It’s as if Usopp and Luffy became one person. Those loving and tender touches always brought upon a sense of security and comfort for them both. The atmosphere was so very softhearted, just like their love.

As their bodies moved in sync with the waters below happiness flowed throughout their veins. Bright smiles lit up the starry skies and innocent giggles filled the air. It was perfect. Nobody was around and they had The Merry all to themselves. It felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Luffy was so caught up in the moment, that he started to hum a little tune. It didn’t have a name and it didn’t have sheet music. I guess you can say, it would be the sounds of the waves in a song… an ocean’s lullaby. 

It started off to be melancholy. Very heartbroken and wishful. Though, after a few longing notes, glimmers of hope and nostalgia followed behind. It seemed to be a mixture of life out at sea.

Luffy’s soft humming was enchanting music to Usopp’s ears. It put him in a dreamlike daze that he never wanted to leave from. He could have stayed there forever and ever without a care in the world.

At first Usopp had wanted to ask Luffy what he was humming and where it came from but as he listened and became captivated by the tune all of that curiosity faded away. He didn’t care where it had originated or who might have written it, all he wanted was to stay silent and love and appreciate his best friend’s charming melody without any interruptions. How it resonated with the waters that had surrounded them was heavenly.

Time didn’t fly, nor did it linger. You can simply say, that it froze. Any sense of minutes passing or hours going by never crossed Usopp’s or Luffy’s mind. Only images of joyful moments they shared together in the past and savoring the one ever present. And so, there they stayed, out on The Going Merry dancing the night away to the ocean’s lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading, I hoped you enjoyed! This was my first ever LuSopp fic so I'm excited to actually share it with everyone! Hopefully I write more for them in the future. Have a good/night!
> 
> Edit: There's no established relationship with Luffy and Usopp here, but they're getting there!


End file.
